The Leia Potter Series
by JediGirl95
Summary: Leia Potter and her friends go back in time to read the books. Partly AU. Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott are both good guys. Set shortly after battle in the Department of Mysteries. Contains angst here & there. This is my second story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

The Leia Potter Series

Book 1: Leia Potter & The Philosophers Stone

Chapter 1: Introductions

Leia Potter was not happy lately. Specifically, she was downright miserable at the fact that she lost her Uncle Sirius in the veil at the Ministry of Magic. She couldn't bear the thought of living without her beloved Padfoot, so she and her seven close friends decided to read the special books they had found. They were going to send themselves, the books and a note they had written to Lily and James Potter in the year 1980, several days after Leia was born, and her Uncle Remus would come along later. Leia ran into the library panting.

At a table near the charms section, she saw her boyfriend Draco Black waiting with Hermione Granger with her boyfriend Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley with her boyfriend Theodore (Theo) Alexander Nott and Fred & George Weasley. "Hey Baby" Draco murmured as he kissed her, while the three Weasley's made gagging noises. When they broke apart, Leia asked, "You got the books and note Mione?" "Yep, I'm just about to send the note" Hermione replied. "Ok good. And Uncle Remus is deffs coming later right?" "Yea" Hermione replied. She set the note on the table, waved her wand and muttered a spell ("_tempus transportus_" while mentally saying 3rd August 1980) and the note vanished.

**3****rd**** August 1980:** Lily Potter was watching her husband James bottle-feed their newborn daughter Leia Dorea Potter; who had raven hair that was incredibly messy (like James) and brilliant emerald eyes (from Lily). James put the empty bottle on the table and gently set Leia on his shoulder to burp her. While he was doing that, he noticed Lily was watching them and he extended an arm towards her. She came over and hugged her family when a bright flash of light came and went, leaving a note on the table. While James finished burping Leia, Lily picked up the note and read it aloud:

_Hi Lily and James Potter, following this note will be a group of us and books that MUST be read. Another one of our friends will be joining us later on. We ask that you gather the following people:_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin _

_Alastor Moody_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Severus Snape _

_See you soon!  
LDP DLM HJG NFL GMW TAN GFW FGW_

"Wonder what this means?" James asked, after he changed Leia and laid her in her cot for her mid-morning to lunchtime nap. "Don't know. I'll get them here" Lily replied. She floo called the requested people. Soon, once everyone was settled, another flash came, leaving a group of eight people behind. "Ugh I hate travelling like that!" Leia complained. The travellers stood up and looked at the people around them. Leia gasped when she saw her parents, Sirius and Remus.

"Who are you?" James asked. "I'm Leia Dorea Potter and I'm 16 years old," said Leia. "Hermione Jane granger and I'm 16," said Hermione. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I'm 16 years old and go by the name Black" "Why?" asked Narcissa. "You'll see" Draco replied as he took Leia's hand. "Neville Frank Longbottom & I'm 16" "Ginevra Molly Weasley, but call me Ginny. I can and will hex you if you call me 'Ginevra'. Anyways, I'm 15" "Theodore Alexander Nott, but everyone calls me Theo and I'm 16" "We are Fred & George Weasley – or Gred & Forge and we're 18" said the Weasley twins.

Leia hardly paid attention during the introductions and gazed at her parents the entire time. "S-So you're our daughter?" James asked. Leia nodded, tearing up a bit. Draco hugged her and wiped away the tear. Lily held her arms out and Leia ran to hug her, now crying. Lily held the teenage version of her daughter while she cried. "Hey darling, what's wrong?" she asked quietly while rubbing her back. James looked at his daughter in concern. "I – I – I – I j-just n-n-n-never g-g-got to kn-know you two at all and I finally get to hug you both," said Leia, now hugging her father. "What do you mean, you never got to know us?" asked James. Leia pulled back and looked at her parents.

"Mione can you start book 1?" Hermione nodded and pulled out a book that had "Leia Potter & The Philosophers Stone" on the cover. "This book will tell you why" Leia said, her voice shaking. She sat down on the floor with her mom, dad, uncle Sirius, uncle Remus and Draco (who was holding her). "Do you want a calming draught before we start? I've got a feeling you are probably going to break down again," asked Lily gently. Leia nodded and drank the potion that Lily handed her. "Everyone ready?" asked Hermione. Everyone nodded. "Okay, here we go. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived" Hermione began.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl Who Lived

Chapter 2: The Girl Who Lived

"Ugh I hate being known as that…" Leia muttered.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Lily, didn't petunia marry some whale called Dursley?" asked Alice. "Yeah …. My sister has that last name! And she's hated anything to do with magic since I got my letter.. and she likes to be "normal" and all too come it think of it" said Lily.

**Mr. Dursley was they director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"I think that's what Vernon does," said Lily. "Boooooooring!" commented Sirius, earning a laugh from the Marauders and Leia.

**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

"Anyone else think of old Slughorn?" asked Sirius. The others nodded in response.

**Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **

"Hey Sev, Petunia always did that when we were kids didn't she?" asked Lily. Severus nodded in response, smiling slightly in remembrance – Petunia was a human giraffe.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley – **

"Hold on, what?!" laughed Remus. "That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!" James replied.

– **and in their opinion there was no finer boy elsewhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"WHAT THE HELL?! I AM NOT WORTHLESS, YOU HORSE FACED …" James shouted. "PETUNIA EVANS-DURSLEY; HOW DARE YOU! Then again it doesn't surprise me" Lily fumed in an acidic tone. Snape grimaced in sympathy, Petunia was never nice to him when they were children. "And who'd want to be like them anyway?" asked Sirius.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"Um, hello perhaps?" said Ginny.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"Who the heck would want to mix with him anyway?" asked Minerva. "Hmm let's see… Lavender, Parvati, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini" stated Leia.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"When does this begin?" asked James. "1st November 1981" Leia replied, her voice shaking.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work – **

"Gee that does sound boring" said Sirius. "Trust me, all 3 Dursleys are boring" said Leia.

– **and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair.**

"What horrible parenting! Not even my kids turned out like that!" said Molly. George, Fred and Ginny all glanced at eachother, knowing what their mum was like.

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke" chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"And a horrible child!" Molly added. "Mm-hm , you're not wrong there Molly" said Leia. The other future kids looked at eachother.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"Bet you 3 galleons that it's Minnie Prongs" "You're on Padfoot!" "Mr. Black, do not call me that" said Minerva.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realise what he'd seen – **

"MINNIE!" the marauders chorused. "Hey, why didn't you guys want Wormtail to come here?" asked James. The future kids glared at him and Leia hissed/snarled angrily. James gulped and remained silent. _"Maybe they don't like him or he might have done something horrible"_ James thought, slightly anxious.

– **Then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Ahh the lengths muggles go to, to pretend that our awesomeness magic doesn't exist.." said Arthur. The past people snickered and Narcissa and Alastor raised their eyebrows in amusement. "Is that even a word?" Sirius choked out between bouts of laughter while trying to breathe. "It is now!" Leia chirped.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

Everyone that had been subjected to Minerva's famous glare or small staring contest shuddered to Minerva's amusement.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said "Privet Drive" – no, **_**looking**_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or**_** signs. **

"Unless you teach transfig at Hogwarts and are a tabby cat animagus who has really soft fur and glasses markings around the eyes" said Ginny. McGonagall smiled at her.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Talk about a one-track mind! He's as bad as filch, if not worse!" said Sirius. Remus, James and Frank snorted, knowing what filch was like.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about.**

"Huh?" said the past people.

**People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"More like a super outdated one" said Leia and Hermione. "By a couple hundred years or so I think?" Hermione added.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something… yes that would be it.**

"I wish it was that instead of what it actually was" said Leia. James and Lily glanced at eachother, knowing that something bad must have happened for her to say that.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He**_** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overheard.**

"Why would they find that weird?" asked Narcissa. "In our world, owls are nocturnal, meaning they sleep in the day and come out at night" Hermione explained.

**Most of them had never seen an owl, even at night-time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk – **

Leia gasped dramatically and said "He exercised?! The horror!" and pretended to faint. Everyone laughed at that.

– **across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"Oh, the world's right again, thank god" said Leia, cuddling into Draco.

**He's forgotten about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. he eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard – " " – yes, their daughter, Leia – " Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Shame it wasn't dropped dead" Leia muttered.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, – **

Surprisingly no one made a joke or comment about this as they were anxiously waiting to find out about what happened to the Potter family.

– **hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking … no, he was being stupid.**

"WOOHOO! HE ADMITS IT!" crowed Sirius.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Leia. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece **_**was**_** called Leia. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Leanne. Or Lola.**

"Eww, personally I wouldn't have used those names" said Lily, wrinkling her nose. "Thank god mom, I can't stand those names either" said Leia.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that… – **

"EXCUSE ME, MY WIFE IS THE MOST WONDERFUL WOMAN EVER!" shouted James. "Heh, your sister is a lot worse" said Leia. "Isn't she the one you….?" Asked Fred. "Yeah but don't say anything about it" said Leia. "What are you…?" asked Sirius. "Third book" Leia replied, smirking at the memory.

– **but all the same, those people in cloaks… He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry" he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"I think that was Flitwick" said Neville.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for you-know-who has gone at last! Even muggles like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" and the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"He's gone?!" the past people gasped. "H-how?" James breathed in astonishment. Leia sighed. "For around 13 years, and dad, you'll see soon…. It's why I hate being famous for something I can't, freaking remember" she replied. Severus snorted. "Just like her father, pretending to hate attention but actually loving it" he muttered. Leia and James heard this and James snarled "Back off Snape" while Leia chimed in "You're an asshole Severus Snape. At least where we came from you were a decent bloke that told me about my mum when she was younger"

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was.**

"Non-magic person, duh!" said George.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

*THUD* The marauders and Weasley twins had fainted. Leia, Lily and Ginny suddenly had an idea. They stunned the marauders and twins, conjured bright pink fluffy teddy bears, moved their arms to hold them and put their thumb in their mouth. Then Hermione passed Leia the camera they brought and Leia took a few snapshots, then they woke the guys up. "What the…?" said Sirius and James. "Yay, teddy bears!" said Fred & George. Remus had a 'kill-me-now' expression on his face and everyone else laughed at them.

(A/N – yes Narcissa and Alastor too. And Sev as well)

They all sorted themselves out. James shrunk his teddy to a baby sized one to give to baby Leia later. Sirius charmed his yellow and shrunk it to give to baby Leia later. Remus shrunk his to a regular sized one and kept it pink – he quite liked that colour, although the Marauders joked about it a LOT at Hogwarts. The twins left theirs as they were and cuddled them tightly.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Not going to work on Minnie!" chorused Fred, George, Sirius and James. Minerva chuckled quietly.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"That's Minnie all right" said James.

**Was this normal cat, behaviour, Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to say anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ("Shan't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally.**

"Can't imagine how hard that would be" said Theo.

**When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news. "And finally, birdwatchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Expert are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern."**

"Something big happened, that's probably why" said Remus.

**The newsreader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight Jim?" "Well Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! – **

"Betcha that was Dedalus Diggle" said Sirius.

– **Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"What about us?" asked James. Leia tensed up, knowing what they were going to hear shortly. "What is it Leia?" "You might want to hold baby me mum soon. You too Narcissa and Alice" Leia replied. James passed baby Leia to Lily who held her closely. "Dobby!" "Twink!" two loud pops were heard as the two house elves appeared and said together "Yes mistress?" "Bring me the baby" Alice and Narcissa spoke in unison.

The elves apparated to their homes and brought the babies, Neville and Draco respectively and gave them to their mistress before bowing and disapparating. Ginny stood up with her brothers and went to have a look at the baby versions of her friends. "Aww you guys are sooooooo adorable as babies!" she cooed. Fred and George had to agree Leia was an adorable baby. "Can I hold little Leia?" Fred asked. Lily nodded and passed her to Fred. "Aww look Gred, isn't mini-Leia adorable?" George looked at the baby and said "Sure is" they grinned at Leia. Even Draco thought she was adorable as a baby.

Then he looked at his baby self while Neville did the same. "So this is what I looked like as a baby," said Draco, with a ton of awe in his voice. Narcissa smiled and handed baby Draco to his older self. Draco teared up slightly and smiled at his baby self who had platinum blonde hair and eyes that were on their way to silver-grey but still held a tint of blue from birth. "Draco?" "Yes mum?" "Why is you hair more yellow than platinum blonde?" "Well it was reminding me too much of my 'father' and Leia made a few subtle suggestions back in third year. And I didn't like the shade my hair was so I decided to change it.

You approved of it and suggested adding some chocolate streaks here and there, but father disapproved. And when you suggested the chocolate streaks, Leia was nodding hysterically behind me too" said Draco. Narcissa laughed and looked to Leia for confirmation and Leia nodded, standing behind Draco and looking at his baby self. "You're cute as in baby form" she said to him and kissed his cheek. James raised an eyebrow and she mouthed 'later' at him and he nodded. Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Draco and Leia all sat down again with their baby selves (George now holding little Leia, Ginny holding little Neville and Leia holding little Draco). "Read on Mione" said Leia.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Hmph, that doesn't surprise me. She did that from the end of my fourth year onwards" said Lily. James hugged her and nodded for Hermione to continue reading.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls ... shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ..." "**_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot." **

"WHAT?!" yelled the people from the past, including Severus and Narcissa, while Minerva and Albus glared at the book. Unfortunately the yelling had caused the babies to wake up and start crying. They were quickly soothed back to sleep and were placed into cribs – the Potter's elf Mippy conjured two, one for Draco and the other for Neville at James' request. Hermione continued reading once everyone calmed down.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare.**

"Smart move whale" said James and Sirius. When they realised they'd spoken in unison they grinned and hi fived each other – Fred and George just stared at two of their three idols until Ginny slapped them upside the head.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter – she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?" "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's her name again? Leona, isn't it?" "Leia. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"For your information Petunia, 'Leia' isn't a common name at all! I got from that Star Wars movie I saw in '77 then the next one a few months ago!" "You talking about 'A New Hope' and 'Empire Strikes Back'?" asked Leia. "Yeah that's them" "SWEET! I'm named after Princess Leia Organa!" "Remember the Halloween party in 5th year when you cosplayed as Princess Leia, and your costume was the slave bikini?" Draco smirked when Leia went tomato red with embarrassment and she remembered what else they'd gotten up to.

"Oh yeah? How about that ridiculous disco suit which was insanely fluorescent , fake chest hair and ridiculously high platform boots, afro wig, fake moustache and rainbow star glasses with rainbow lenses and a 70's/80's style microphone you had on while singing 'wanted dead or alive'?" Leia retorted and grinned like the Cheshire cat when Draco went even redder than her. "Do I want to know what happened?" James asked. "Probably not but I'll tell you later" Leia replied and added "You also had a weird belt on with a bat attached to it as well" "Remember who the bat actually was Draculette?" Draco whispered. Leia grinned and gathered her friends in a huddle and whispered "We'll reveal our animagi forms in the Halloween chapter kay? And I'll fly in a little group of bats and land on dad." "Done deal Drac" said Fred & George. They all grinned and resumed reading.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.**

"Oh my god... BRAIN BLEACH! BRAIN BLEACH!" said Leia whose eyes were shut tight and she shook her head as if to get rid of something she'd rather forget. "Ohh sweet Merlin!" Sirius laughed/exclaimed as he and the other adults caught on to her meaning. "Your daughter has a pretty sick mind James!" said Frank. (A/N: He-He so do I! :P ) "That she does, my friend" James replied. Lily just shook her head in amusement. Apparently Leia had gotten James' *twisted* sense of humour...

**While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down privet drive as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**

"Hold up, I thought he didn't approve of imagination?!" said Sirius. "He doesn't" said Leia.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursley's got into bed. **(Leia, James and Sirius pretended to puke)** Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were**_** involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.**

Leia snorted. The future kids glanced worriedly at her. "I'd rather have stayed with Paddy and Moony than you lot" she spat. James and Lily looked worriedly at each other.

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...**

Severus snorted and said "She thinks the whole lot of us are freaks. She often called Lily that too when we were younger during our Hogwarts years" James nodded, as Petunia had also called him a freak when he visited Lily's house with the other Marauders (Pettigrew bailed and gave them a fake excuse – only the future kids knew why, but Severus and Albus also knew why but they hadn't said anything about it) shortly before they began their 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ... how very wrong he was.**

Leia tensed up, knowing what was about to be read. Draco held her and rubbed her back.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead.**

"Who or what were you waiting for Minnie?" asked James. "I dont know James" Minerva replied. "This hasn't actually happened yet dad" said Leia. "This is the year 1980. This is in 1981, next year. Well next year for you guys but 15 years ago for us" Ginny added.

**In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed.**

"Who here thinks it's Dumbledore?" said Sirius. Most of the past people put their hand up.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken twice.**

"Ok that is definitely Dumbledore" said Sirius.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"What are you doing at my sister's house Dumbledore?" asked Lily.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street.**

"Dumbledore wouldn't have cared about that bit – clothes and stuff being unwelcome, cos Dumbledore's cool that way" said Sirius. Leia and the other future kids snorted. "Bullshit" she muttered under her breath. "More like most manipulative headmaster" Draco added quietly but the Marauders heard them.

**For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"I think he ended up calling that –" "– a Deluminator" said Gred & Forge (A/N: couldn't resist calling them that Fred & George are awesome). Sirius and Remus grinned at the twins, they often spoke like that while they were at school.

**He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall – **

"Hey, we didn't know you were humpty dumpty!" said James and Sirius, recalling a Childs nursery rhyme that Lily taught them. Albus merely chuckled and motioned for Hermione to continue reading. Leia giggled behind her hand (as she was still holding baby Draco)

– **next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.**

"WHAT?! How can you be head of Gryffindor, and wear green?!" Sirius exclaimed. "I just happen to like that colour Sirius" Minerva replied, smirking as she had an idea of what would come up later in the book to gauge a similar reaction to this.

**Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"Celebrating?! Feasts?! How can anyone do that right now?" cried Remus. "You'll see soon Uncle Moony" Leia said sadly.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living room window. **

"Us wizards aren't super subtle about this sort of thing" said Fred. "You and George never are" Ginny pointed out. "Especially with the last OWL too guys, Mione was a bit pissed at you two for that!" said Draco. "Oh I still am" said Hermione.

"**I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"It was. I asked him one time and he straight up told us" said Draco.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for 11 years." "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothing, swapping rumours."**

"Rumours about what?" Lily asked Leia. Leia remained silent and refused to say a word.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?" "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?" "A what?" "A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

The past people looked to Lily and the future kids for clarification. (A/N: I'm not entirely sure what they are either so I'm gonna wing it) "It's this little round lolly thing that's powdery and has a good kick of lemon in it and is fizzy when you put it in your mouth" Hermione explained. "I enjoyed them a fair bit when I was younger, though my favourite is cherry ripe at the moment" James and Leia gagged – they hated anything cherry. "No way José – Caramel is boss!" said Leia with James nodding in agreement with his daughter.

"**No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the time for sherbet lemons. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone –" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like you can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." **

"There's funny little riddle thing he does with that too come to think of it" said Leia. "Really?" asked Lily. She enjoyed solving riddles. "Yeah, second book" said Leia.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unstacking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh all right, Voldemort – was frightened of."**

"Neither have we" said Leia and the other future kids.

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too – well – **_**noble**_** to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"TMI! TMI! TMI!" cried the future kids. "What does TMI mean?" asked Remus. "Too much information" Theo replied, shaking his head to get rid of the mental picture.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Leia sucked in a sharp breath and tensed up. Lily noticed this and so did James. "Why do I get the feeling we are NOT going to like this?" Sirius mumbled. "This can't be good," said Narcissa who observed the future kids and noticed they had gotten miserable and looked worriedly at Leia. "It isn't" said Neville, who was now holding his baby self. "George, can you give baby me back to mum? She'll want to hold her for this bit" George nodded and passed baby Leia back to Lily and James gave Leia the other bottle of calming draught that he remembered Leia saying she'd need for this section. Draco and the future people knew that Leia got distraught now and again about the fact that she had never known her parents, and often (by often they meant a few times a day) looked at photos of her family back in her dorm in the 90's. Hermione took a deep breath and kept reading.

**It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

"Everyone, you may want to brace yourself for this," said Theo, looking at the Marauders.

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godrics Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – **_**dead**_**." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"No... No No No NO NO NO NO!" shouted James. Lily just sat there numbly, tears streaming down her face. Sirius was also crying at the thought of losing his two best mates. Remus was not moving. He couldn't process the idea of James and Lily being murdered by Voldemort. He was emotionally numb at the moment. He and Sirius got up and bear hugged James and Lily. Meanwhile Narcissa had tears in her eyes. She may not get along with the Potters, but to die at the hand of Voldemort was horrible. Alice and Molly were sobbing their hearts out while Frank and Arthur held their wives, with grievous expressions on their faces. Snape also had tears running down his face. Albus and Minerva both looked solemn, while Minerva's eyes had tears threatening to spill over.

"**Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh Albus ..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know ..." he said heavily.**

"Thank you Minerva" said Lily in a shaking voice as she got up to hug Minerva with a tear-stained face, closely followed by James, who wore a similar expression. Leia couldn't stand it and burst into tears. Ginny carefully took baby Draco from her arms as Leia was shaking so much. Draco let her cry for a little while and helped her drink the calming potion. Then she sprinted to her parents and bear hugged them and they hugged her back. She sat down again and snuggled into Draco's arms.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Leia. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No-one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Leia Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's – it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Leia survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Pardon my upcoming French but Dumbledore, that's absolute bullshit and you know it! In fact you didn't tell me at the end of each of my school years and avoided me all last year and look how well it bloody turned out! And no I'm not going to say what happened, that'd be a major spoiler. And yes people, Dumbledore here DOES know how I stopped him, he just won't tell me. And he's bloody manipulative too" said Leia – the last bit a bit quieter. Past Dumbledore looked surprised at her outburst. "Oh yeah one more thing, Dumbledore, in the future, you dont really care for me. All you really cared for was your stupid "For The Greater Good" cause you utterly loved, while everything else went from bad to worse."

**Professor McGonagall pulled a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here by the way?" "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I dont suppose you're going to tell me **_**why**_** you're here, of all places?" "I've come to bring Leia to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

"Pffft another lot of crap Dumbledore. Why the hell did you even put me there? They hated me. Least I eventually had Moony and Padfoot... however temporary part of it was." said Leia, but the last sentence she said quietly. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances. "WHAT?! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHY DID YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER WITH MY SISTER?! SHE ABSOLUTELY HATED ME AND JAMES. YOU CAN'T EXPECT HER TO SUDDENLY CHANGE OVERNIGHT! SHE'D HATE LEIA TOO!" Lily ranted, James with a seriously agro expression and holding her hand tightly. "She does..." Leia whispered. Lily and James stood up and held the teen version of their daughter. "Leia Dorea Potter, you are loved and no force on heaven or earth can change that, ok?" said Lily.

"Leia, we loved you as soon as Lily and I found out you were on the way. We always had lengthy conversations with you while Lily was heavily pregnant with you. Lily also played her favourite music through headphones for you and you enjoyed it by gently nudging Lily and moving around as though you were dancing. I was there with your mother when she gave birth to you. I was there from conception to birth and we'll always be with you Leia. The ones that love us never truly leave us. You can always find them in here" said James, placing his hand on Leia's heart. She broke down in tears and hugged James and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. James sat down in his recliner chair and Leia snuggled up against him. James was also in tears. Lily watched her husband and daughter with a melancholy smile and tears falling down her cheeks. Ginny took a photo of Leia and James to put into the album she was putting together about their little trip to the 80's.

"**You dont mean – you **_**can't**_** mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Leia Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything when she is older. I've written them a letter."**

"Thanks for trying Minnie" said James, who was sad at the fact that he wouldn't get to raise his daughter. Minerva nodded in response.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Leia Potter day in the future – there will be books written about Leia – every child in our world will know her name!"**

"Dont you freaking dare, Fred and George Weasley!" Leia snapped as she saw the twins evil grin that meant they were about to plan something.

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak as though she thought he might be hiding Leia underneath it. "Hagrid's bringing her."**

"I would have preferred to stay with Paddy and Moony instead of the Dursley's" said Leia. "Did you even know us?" asked Sirius. Leia nodded and said "Not for long enough. And being famous for something I can't remember – well for a while I couldn't remember anything. Now I remember a lot more – isn't super awesome. It's super crappy" said Leia, glaring at Dumbledore. Snape carefully observed the girl. She didn't seem to have James' arrogance when it came to attention, _'which is a good thing'_ he thought. _'I wonder if she'll be a quidditch player as well, or a bookworm, like Lily and Lupin were'_ he mentally added.

"**You think it – **_**wise**_** – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" "I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Hey Leia, did you know I have a flying motorbike?" asked Sirius. Leia nodded. "You let me ride it last year" she replied. Lily's expression was priceless; James, Sirius and Remus took one look at it and laughed.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild**_** – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. **

"That is definitely Hagrid" said Sirius. James and Remus nodded in agreement. "But how did he get the motorbike?" Sirius added.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

Leia glanced at Sirius and he immediately understood.

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir." "No problems, were there?"**

"Uh yes there is! He took my baby on a flying motorbike! That right there was a problem!" said Lily. "I was fine mom" said Leia.

"**No sir – house was almost destroyed but I got her out all right before the muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol." **

All the women including Narcissa cooed at that. Leia flushed bright red and buried her face into James, causing the women to laugh.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead – **

"Thanks for that dad!" said Leia. "Was it unbelievably messy?" "Yep! When I was in second year I learnt some spells to neaten it out. When I dont have it tied up its wavy" said Leia.

– **they could see a curiously-shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Everyone (past people only) looked at Leia's forehead. She rolled her eyes and lifted her hair up to reveal her scar.

"**Is that where –?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it Dumbledore?" "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give her here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."**

Lily and James were seething. The Marauders were angry that Dumbledore left Leia there and that they weren't there for her.

**Dumbledore took Leia in his arms and turned towards the Dursley's house. "Could I – could I say goodbye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Leia and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

Leia grimaced at the thought.

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offence to that!" cried Sirius. Then he howled similar to a dog and hi fived Leia. "And why would you take offence to that Mr. Black?" asked Minerva. Sirius gulped and replied "No reason Minnie" Leia giggled again.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Leia off to live with Muggles –" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Professor Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Leia gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak and tucked it inside Leia's blankets. He waved his wand and murmured a warming charm to keep Leia warm overnight. He turned around and came back to the other two. **

"You left my baby alone over night in November?! Dont you know how cold it gets that time of year?!" Lily shouted at Dumbledore. "She would have been safe Lily –" "Don't you Lily me Dumbledore" Lily spat.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone form Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir" Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

"Why did you have to leave Leia there? Sirius and I could have taken care of her" Leia sadly shook her head and murmured "Not for a long time you couldn't have Remmy" Sirius and Remus exchanged a worried glance.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Leia," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

"My poor baby... having to live with my awful sister" Lily whimpered. Sirius stood up and hugged her.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Leia Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley ... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Leia Potter – the girl who lived!"**

"Thats the end of the chapter" said Hermione, closing the book. "Who wants chapter 2?" "I will" said Narcissa. Hermione passed her the book and Narcissa opened it to the right page and began to read. "Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass"


	3. GOING ON HOLD TEMPORARILY

Hi readers, I'm sorry to say that for the time being I will not be working on "The Leia Potter Series" due to the fact that another fic I'm working on is in need of serious tuning up and that I'm hitting mental blanks with TLPS. I'll eventually get back to TLPS but for now I'm working on a marauder era fic, though I'm considering moving it up a few decades... Anyway I'm thinking of calling it Padfoot & Roary, due to the animagus forms of the two main characters. Anyway at some point I'll upload padfoot & Roary so you can see what I've been working on and I'm not going to work on "Harry & ginny - a new life" for a while either, as I'm not sure what to write next for it and I don't particularly like hinny... Anyway, cath you later readers! And don't toss too many tomatoes, eggs etc please


End file.
